April Fools
by Airrei
Summary: As the title states. Kind of a drabble collection, mostly crack. Medley of lies centered in Ikebukuro celebrating April Fools day. Some spoilers included. Slight yaoi.


Happy April Fool's Day.

Warning: Doesn't make much sense and is crack. There are days when I want to let my mind explode. An extremely short lie medley fic, and it's not meant to be taken seriously. Some spoilers if you see past the lies.

* * *

"I am not Russian no~ I am alien."

Erika and Walker gawked at Simon. Then they looked at each other and giggled. "Oh silly Simon, what anime are you referring to? You almost got us!"

Meanwhile…

"Celty I'm gay."

"Good riddance."

Shinra cried and clung onto Celty until she told him it was also a lie.

Later that day…

"Shiiiiiizuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaan!! Don't run away, my favorite human being!"

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Somehow the roles of chasing were reversed.

But as for them… they didn't get to enjoy the day as much as they would have liked. They being Kida Masaomi and Ryuugamine Mikado. For them, this day was great torture, as they were stuck in the locker of the first floor. Why? Well, let's just say Kida took the opportunity today to hit on all the girls that were taken, his lie being he had no interest in single ladies. So naturally Mikado would be caught up in it too. Naturally… Oh, and they weren't stuffed in here by the girl's boyfriends if anyone was wondering. Or the girls he hit on. They were stuffed in here by the single ladies.

"Duuude, don't come so close Mikado, I'm kinda claustrophobic. I have to like, at least have enough room to do a fist pump."

Mikado sighed heavily, not energetic enough to give him a proper comeback. They would just have to wait until someone let them out. Mikado's plan was knocking loudly if he ever heard footsteps nearby. He had also texted Sonohara Anri earlier, so she would probably notice during lunchtime or after school. He really hoped it was the former, since it was too cramped in here.

_I wonder what she's doing right now…_

"Does anyone know where Ryuugamine and Kida are?" The teacher checked off the list of students, noticing two of them were missing. How very rare for Ryuugamine.

"Yes, teach, they're both sick and absent today," one of the girls in the class answered. Some of the other girls nodded. Seemingly satisfied with their answer, he marked it on his paper. Anri felt something wasn't right though…

So during lunchtime they were freed.

"Oh you're such a babe!" Kida told a giggling Anri as they climbed out the lockers, who in turn asked him if he was lying again. "No, no! This one's totally the truth!"

"Haha, Kida-kun. You should go die," Mikado said laughing only on the surface. Kida seemed somewhat surprised and he asked if Mikado was in his right senses. The brunette only chuckled some more and muttered unconvincingly, "What are you talking about. Of course I'm just lying."

They didn't notice that in the same school, a pair of psychopathic twins had switched personalities for that day.

After school the three of them are walking home.

Unknown to them, Yagiri Namie comes to pick up her younger brother in the car declaring that from then on she was going to follow him everywhere and never let go. Seiji tried to run, but his sister soon caught up telling him even if he was cold to her, she would still love him. He grumbled that he really hoped the stalking part was a lie. On the other hand Harima Mika would stay silent, unable to lie, but unable to tell the truth.

Somewhere further away.

"Dotachin! Dotachin! Simon is an alien!"

Somewhere closer.

"Get away from Shizuo, because he's mine."

"WHAT THE FUCK TOM-SAN."

But the trio only talked amongst themselves the entire day, joking about what's a lie and what's not. Kida jumped forward, and pointed at the two of them while moon walking down the street. "Hey, hey, did you know I'm the leader of the Yellow Turbans? See, just look at my hair."

Mikado and Anri both laughed lightly at a satisfied looking Kida, as an UFO crossed above their heads, oddly shaped like sushi.

* * *

You can flame me, but I did warn you.


End file.
